


Never Misuse Magic (Gratsu Week 2018)

by Akira_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, FTLGBTales, Gratsu Week 2018, Gratsuwk2018, Gray is an Idiot, Gray isn't much better, Hidden Relationship(s), Idiots in Love, Lucy and Juvia are Trouble., M/M, Misuse of Magical Objects, Natsu has a potty mouth, Natsu is a dork, Natsu is an Idiot, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: These are my entries for Gratsu Week 2018.  I'm merely taking part in the week for once, since entering the fandom years ago.Lucy and Juvia do something stupid, and it affects both Natsu and Gray. Why? Because the boys were the targets of what the girls did. Read on to see just what kind of crazy thing happens when magic is misused in more ways than one.





	1. This is why we Can't Have Nice Things, Juvia.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail. This is purely a work of fanfiction that is meant to be read and enjoyed, not for monetary gain.
> 
> Gratsu Week Day One Prompt: Magic  
> The magic items and what they do are not canon compliant, they would not exist within canon if that confused you I sincerely apologize.

It was like any other normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a mostly naked dark haired male arguing with a slightly shorter pink haired male who was almost on his tiptoes just so he could get into the other boys face. This was not at all odd for the collection of some of the strongest wizards in the kingdom of Fiore, no this was common. The two boys were named Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Gray being the taller of the two, as well as the one in the least amount of clothing. He, of course, blamed his lack of clothing, or rather his uncanny ability to lose them, on his mentor, the one who taught him his magic, a woman named Ur. What better way to learn to use ice magic than to strip to your underwear? Natsu was the shorter with his messy pink hair, tanned skin and fiery temper that went along with his fire magic. For the most part, no one really understood the two boys and their need to be at one another's throats constantly.

Mirajane for the most part just let the boys be. She figured if they needed to fight to get some aggression out, then it was okay to do so. The guild was rowdy on a typical day, so it was rather more uncommon for the place to be quiet. On the rare times, it is, Natsu and his team were usually absent and most of the chatting would be coming from one Juvia Lockser as she spoke about Gray to anyone and everyone, whether or not they listened. Juvia Lockser was a lovely girl, gifted with strong water magic, her only downfall seemed to be her obsession with Gray. The boy had never shown an interest in her, and she blamed Lucy Heartfilia, one of the two girls who were a constant companion to her 'Gray-sama'. Lucy was lovely as well, but it was her princess-like personality that turned most people away from her. Juvia felt that Lucy was a threat to her happiness, so she went to a shop that sold magic items and bought something that 'would make Gray-sama hers', which made her happier than she typically was, and it creeped most of the other guild members out. The only one not affected was Gajeel, Juvia and he had both joined Fairy tail following the disbanding of Phantom Lord.

It was odd to not see Lucy within the guild hall on such a fine morning, the young woman was hardly ever absent. "Hey, Natsu!" Mirajane called out, causing the young man to look her way.  "Yeah, Mira?" Natsu called back. "Come here, I have a question for you!" Mirajane smiled. Natsu would roll his eyes and walk over to her, but not before ramming his shoulder into Gray in an attempt to knock the taller male on his ass. "Since you're the one closest to Lucy do you think you could go check on her?" Mirajane asked the soft smile never leaving her lips. Natsu would blink and scratch the back of his neck. "I guess, do you want me to bring her here?" Natsu asked. "If she's feeling up to it, yes," Mirajane said. "Alright, I'll be back with Luce," Natsu said before turning and heading out.

The trip to Lucy's apartment was, as always, uneventful. There was nothing happening in or around the building either. Natsu would head in through the front door and walk upstairs where he'd then knock on Lucy's door. He'd wait a few minutes and press his ear to the door and hear nothing. There were no sounds coming from the other side of the door, which meant Lucy wasn't home. He'd stuff his hands into his pockets and head back the way he came, the door shutting behind him as he began to make his way back to the guild hall. It would be about half an hour later when the golden-haired young woman got back home, only to get told that her 'noisy pink-haired friend' had stopped by earlier. Lucy cast a worried glance at Plue before she'd all but dash up the stairs and open her front door where she thought she'd find Natsu and Happy on her couch, a chair or even against her bed, but her apartment was totally empty.

With a smile on her lips, Lucy would set about setting up the stuff she'd purchased from a nearby magic shop, Natsu was oblivious to any of her advances, so she was stepping it up a notch...and likely taking a page right out of Juvia's book if anyone was to see what she was doing. With her, Lucy had a few things that Natsu liked, some magic fire whiskey, a bit of his hair and something she grabbed from his bathroom that he had used before. Juvia would have a similar set-up in her apartment, only her things were related to Gray rather than Natsu. The two girls had both bought the same 'Magic Love Kit' from the vendor, who had left as soon as Lucy was out of view if that said anything about what the two women had purchased. Just what did these magic items mean for the two men they were being used on, only time would tell.

As the two young women read what they needed to do, and went through the motions to 'enrapture' the men they were infatuated with, something went wrong. The magic would flare into the air, unseen by the naked eye, and then both Gray and Natsu would let out grunts of pain as they were hit full on with the spells that were conjured up by Lucy and Juvia. Natsu would have barely walked into the guild hall before he collapsed on the floor, Gray had landed partially on a table. The two would be taken to the infirmary and looked over by Wendy. "I didn't find anything wrong with them physically or magically. They're fine, but there's a smell coming from them that is kind of odd," Wendy said. "I can't place it, but it doesn't smell...right," she finished, frowning as she looked at the two who were on the beds. Gajeel would have helped carry the two into the infirmary. "I can vouch for her, somethin' smells a bit off about the two of them, it's likely just from whatever hit em," Gajeel said.

Everyone would leave the room shortly after that, and Erza would enter the guild. "Where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked. "They're in the infirmary, something happened to both of them, whatever it was caused them to collapse. Wendy looked at them and said nothing seems to be wrong, but they've both got a weird scent," Mirajane said. "Were those two idiots fighting again?" Erza asked. "No actually. Natsu was on his way back into the guild after I sent him to find Lucy since she wasn't here yet," Mirajane said with a small frown. "We'll have to wait for them to wake up then," Erza nodded. "Give me some cake," she finished. Mirajane would shake her head and fetch a small piece of strawberry cake for Erza.

After a few hours of relative peace, the guild would suddenly hear two loud yells of 'What the fuck!?'. It was Gray and Natsu, of course, the two had finally woke up. When Erza entered the infirmary, she'd merely spot Gray and Natsu staring at one another with looks of utter horror on their faces, but before she was able to say anything, the two had passed out. Just what had happened?

* * *

**Well, this was interesting to write to say the least. I apologize for it being so short, but this one ties in to a later prompt as well.  
**


	2. What do you Mean We're Stuck Like This, Wendy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-effects of the spells that Juvia and Lucy cast come to light, and no one is angrier than the two boys that were the targets of the spells in the first place. 
> 
> Just how will Gray and Natsu fare having been swapped into one another's bodies? Follow along as Gray and Natsu learn how to live as one another!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon scene in this chapter, and it's between two consenting adults. It's not very explicit, but I'm warning you all ahead of time.
> 
> Gratsu Week Day Two Prompt: Swap

When Natsu and Gray had initially awoken in the guilds infirmary everything seemed to be fine, that is until they took the time to look at one another. That's when the proverbial shit hit the fan, why you ask? Simple, Natsu and Gray weren't looking at one another, they were looking at themselves! "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed, and before anyone could question the two, they would once more be unconscious and would stay that way for a few hours.

As the boys finally came to and realized with horror that they were, indeed, stuck within one another's bodies they grumbled. "Why am I stuck as the pervsicle?" Natsu groaned as he just flopped onto the bed he was on once more. It was weird to feel as chilly as he did, wait where the hell was his shirt?! "Dude, what the fuck man?" Natsu asked as he looked at, well himself. "What is it flamebrain?" Gray asked the words were alien coming from Natsu's own mouth. At least, to Natsu they were. "Does your body have a fucking strip setting? I'm pretty sure you were dressed when we came in here, so where the hell is your shirt now?" Natsu asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know you fucking idiot?" Gray asked with a huff. "Wait, where the hell is my jacket!?" Natsu exclaimed when he blinked his jacket came off his body. "I think stripping is hardwired into my brain," Gray said suddenly. "Clearly! Can you at least NOT take my damn pants off? I don't need any fucking perverts ogling me!" Natsu said.

"Natsu shut the fuck up. Do you think I want to be in your tiny ass body?" Gray asked. "It's going to be hard as hell to walk like this," he finished. "Oh please, I'm not that much shorter than you are, jerk!" Natsu said, before standing up and trying to walk, only to wind up on the floor. "What the fuck?" Natsu grumbled, pushing himself onto his hands and knees before climbing back onto the bed. "You're like a giant," he said, looking at Gray once more. Gray would snort, leave it to the flamebrain to trip and fall without taking a step, but then again Gray's body was taller than what Natsu was used to. The same was the opposite for Gray, he was used to being taller. When Gray stood up he'd look around and shake his head before sitting on his bed once more. "How are we going to work like this, Natsu?" Gray asked. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Natsu asked. The door to the infirmary would open and Wendy would walk inside. "Hello, are you two feeling better now? We still don't know what happened, can you tell me anything?" Wendy asked.

Gray and Natsu would look at one another once more, before looking back at Wendy. "I'm Gray," came from Natsu's mouth. "I'm Natsu," came from Gray's. Wendy would blink a few times. "You mean to tell me..?" Wendy asked. "Someone swapped our bodies," Gray and Natsu said at the same time. "I-I see, let me look over you both and see if there's a way to reverse the spell," Wendy said, she'd walk over to Gray's body first and begin examining it. A frown would mar her features, but she'd stay quiet. She would move over to Natsu's body and do the same before stepping back and sighing. "I'm sorry, there's no way for the spell to be reversed, at least not by me," Wendy said. "What do you mean the spell isn't reversible?" Natsu exclaimed. "I can't be stuck as a giant stripping perverted popsicle!" he finished.

"You think I want to be stuck in your short ass, flamebrain?" Gray asked as he looked at Natsu, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Maybe if you two stay close together it'll wear off faster?" Wendy offered, she was such a sweet girl. "Natsu isn't that short, Gray," she finished, looking at Gray as she spoke. "This is going to be so fucking weird," Natsu said with a loud sigh. "What should we do, Wendy?" he asked. "Well, I think it's best that you two stay close to one another, that way if whoever did this is an enemy they won't have a chance to take either one of you," Wendy said. "Who says this is from an enemy? It could be a guild member who did something fucking stupid again," Gray said. "I'm with the pervsicle on this one," Natsu said. "Wow, how mature of you flamebrain," Gray scoffed. "Shut your fucking face, ice block," Natsu said, trying to snarl and failing because at the moment he was the ice block. "THIS SUCKS!" he yelled.

"That's rich coming from you flame idiot," Gray snorted, he'd just gone back to lounging, so what if he was in Natsu's body? "We should listen to Wendy if it was an enemy that did this, they were trying to do something to some of the strongest wizards in the guild, and they succeeded in doing so," Gray said. Natsu would let out a heavy sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right, stupid cocky stripper," Natsu said. "So it's settled then, you two will stay around one another until the spell wears off if it wears off," Wendy said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF!?" Natsu yelled. "Natsu, calm the fuck down," Gray said. "This could be a chance for us to actually take the time to get to know one another better," he finished. "You make it sound like you actually want to get to know me," Natsu said, looking at Gray. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. You won't know unless you listen to Wendy you fucking moron," Gray said, he'd sit back up and place his feet onto the floor. "Shall we then, oh so graceful flamebrain?" he asked.

"Well, since you two seem to have everything figured out, I'll be leaving now," Wendy said with a bow before backing out of the room. "What are we going to do?" Natsu asked as he turned to look at Gray once Wendy was out of the room. "We're going to act like normal, aside from being swapped. I guess we can't really fight like this though," Gray said. "Well, Wendy did say for us to stay around one another, I suppose we could just stay at your apartment for the time being?" Natsu asked. "You're there most of the time anyway, I'm surprised Happy hasn't caught us yet," Gray said. "Shut up! I don't want to tell anyone yet because I'm worried about how they're going to react," Natsu said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Shall we attempt to get to my place now, or shall we wait a little longer?" Gray asked. "Everyone probably knows we've been body swapped by now," he finished. "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here," Natsu said. He'd get up slowly and take a few steps to get used to the few inches taller he was due to being in Gray's body. Gray would stand up as well. "This is going to be a fucking adventure," Natsu said while rolling his eyes. "You're telling me," Gray said with a snort.

The two young men would make their way out of the infirmary and to the stairs. Gray would be helping Natsu walk by pretty much allowing Natsu to use him as a living crutch. "How does it feel to be a bit taller by the way?" Gray asked. "It's fucking weird, not sure if it's in a good or bad way though," Natsu admitted. "I'm with you there, but obviously on the other side of the spectrum seeing as I'm the shorter out of the two of us for however long this lasts," Gray said. As the two made it to the main room of the guild everyone would be watching them, Gray would begin hearing things being whispered. "What the hell? Shut the fuck up you asswipes!" Gray growled. "I'm going to take a guess that you're hearing people whispering stuff about us due to this right now, aren't you?" Natsu asked the other male. "Yes, and it's pissing me off!" Gray said. "Just ignore them, I do," Natsu said. The two males would step apart and they'd head to the doors of the guild. Wendy had told everyone that the two had been body swapped, and there were two very unhappy women in the guild at the time.

Once the two got outside the guild they'd let out minor sighs of relief. "This is going to be so weird," Natsu said as they headed to Gray's apartment. "You're telling me, your body is like an inferno," Gray said. "Hey! You've never complained about my heat before," Natsu said. "I know, but this is different, it's not soothing when I feel like my body is going to melt," Gray said. "When we get to your place, we're going to have to find some way to learn about our magic or something," Natsu said. "We can't afford to not go on jobs, and I'd rather not have to rely on the girls, especially since they also need rent money," Gray said. The two would fall silent after that and merely make their way to Gray's apartment, once there they would walk inside and then shut and lock the door.

"You know something that's going to be weird now?" Gray asked as he looked at Natsu. "What's that?" Natsu asked. "It's going to be weird to kiss, isn't it?" Gray asked. Natsu would look thoughtful for a moment, before speaking. "Maybe a little, we won't know until we try," Natsu said. The duo would kick their shoes off and head into the living room, where they'd sit on the couch together. "I'm at last used to how tall you are, I never realized what it was like to be a giant," Natsu said playfully. "Fuck you," Gray grumbled. "That could be arranged you know, quite literally in fact," Natsu said with a smirk that looked oh so wrong on Gray's face. Natsu would lean closer to Gray to attempt to kiss him, only to have Gray scooting away. "Oi, I just want a kiss you fucking pervsicle," Natsu said, grabbing Gray by the arm and planting a rather awkward kiss to the other's lips.

Gray would kiss back as best he could, it was a whole different experience being kissed by your own body, he wondered how Natsu felt to be kissing himself. That got his mind thinking about sex, what if they got in the mood? Natsu would pull back from the kiss and lick his lips. "No wonder you like kissing me so much," He said with a laugh. "What do you mean?" Gray asked. "Your body is naturally a bit colder than normal due to your magic right? Well, it seemed to heat up a bit when I kissed you, " Natsu said. "Oh, yeah but that's not why I like to kiss you Natsu," Gray said. "So then tell me why," Natsu said as he pulled away from the other. "I like to kiss you because you're warm," Gray started. "You just said that's not why you like to kiss me!" Natsu said. "Let me continue. I also like how responsive you are, and the noises you make," Gray said. "You make noises too you know," Natsu said. Gray would roll his eyes. "I know that," Gray said. "I like kissing you the most because you're mine," Gray finished. Natsu would visibly shiver. "You're getting possessive, I like that," Natsu said.

"Well, we're together aren't we?" Gray asked as he looked at Natsu once again. "Yeah, of course, we are," Natsu said. "Even if we're the only ones who know, well...aside from probably Wendy and Gajeel...and maybe Laxu," he finished. "What do you mean?" Gray asked. "Well, they're all Dragon Slayers, we all have a strong sense of smell, they could probably smell us on one another," Natsu said with a shrug. "Well, we're always pretending to fight at the guild, and we're usually on jobs together so maybe they've not put two and two together yet," Gray said. "Yeah, maybe you're right," Natsu said as he relaxed a bit before his stomach let it be known that it was hungry. "I suppose we ought to eat something, we've both been unconscious a majority of the day," Gray said before getting up and heading to the kitchen, Natsu hot on his heels. "I love when you cook, but you like when I cook too, right?" Natsu asked. "Of course I do, if I didn't I would tell you," Gray said. "Good," Natsu smiled before taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen as Gray moved around and made them something to eat.

Gray would just whip up something that was quick and easy to eat, he'd put half on his own plate and a half on another which he handed to Natsu. "Thanks," Natsu said before he'd begin devouring the food in one of the messiest ways possible, not that Gray was doing much better he had food flying everywhere as well, must have something to do with being in Natsu's body. Natsu would finish eating first and he'd let out an appreciative belch before chuckling. "That was great, thanks," Natsu said. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it," Gray said, belching shortly thereafter and then laughing. The two would head back into the living room once they cleaned up the kitchen, and by they, it was Gray of course. It's not that Natsu was messy, it's just that he didn't tend to like doing dishes.

Natsu would be sitting on the couch waiting for Gray to come out of the kitchen before the two of them would take a shower. They usually took them together because it saved water...well that would be the case if they didn't make out or fool around most of the time when bathing together. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and head to bed," Gray said as he walked into the living room. "Where are my pants?" Natsu asked as he spotted Gray in just his scarf and boxers. "Huh? I must have lost them in the kitchen, at least we're in private?" Gray asked with a shrug. "Alright, you got me there," Natsu said as he got up and headed to the bathroom with Gray. Gray had a relatively small apartment, but it had a really nice bathroom. There was a huge tub that had jets in it, and a shower that had multiple showerheads to get you from almost every angle, the two took warm showers together, which would likely surprise most anyone else, at least when it came to Gray.

Everyone always thought since he was an ice wizard, he never used hot water. That couldn't be further from the truth, while he didn't boil himself in the hot water he did appreciate the water when it was warm enough to feel but not hot to the point that it hurt. When the two got to the bathroom, Natsu would take off whatever he had left on, which was pretty much just Gray's pants and boxers. He'd lost his shirt before they ever left the infirmary and he knew for a fact he'd not felt himself take it off. Gray would turn the water onto the temperature they both liked before he'd slip into the shower, and Natsu would be right behind him. Natsu was used to Gray washing his back and hair when they showered, so he'd grab the shampoo and pour some onto his hand before beginning to wash his own hair. "Ah, no wonder you like when I do that, it feels really good," Gray said as he closed his eyes and let Natsu wash his hair.

Once Gray's hair was washed, he'd rinse it off before he'd feel his own hands on Natsu's back. "It's kind of weird to be washing myself like this," Natsu admitted. "At least I know it's you in there, Gray," Natsu finished. As their shower progressed, Gray would begin feeling something hard poking his ass as Natsu moved around in the shower. "Natsu, are you hard?" Gray asked. "Uh, maybe?" Natsu said with a cough. "I don't know why it just kind of happened," he admitted. Gray would chuckle. "I mean, we don usually fool around in the shower...maybe it's just because it's my body," Gray said. "Y-Yeah, maybe...I really want to do something to you though," Natsu said. "You mean, you want to fuck me?" Gray asked as he turned to face Natsu who would be roughly the color of a cherry. "Yes, maybe?" Natsu asked. "I suppose we could give it a shot, what could it hurt?" Gray asked. "Really?" Natsu asked, his excitement clear in his voice. "Yeah, it could...be interesting," Gray said.

Natsu would lean down and hoist Gray up like he usually did for him and press his back into the wall. "Is this okay?" Natsu asked. "Yes, it's fine Natsu," Gray said before the other would lean down and kiss him, their water slicked bodies pressing against one another. The more Natsu got into the whole situation, the more awkward it got.

* * *

Natsu clearly had some idea of what to do, but it wasn't nearly as well as Gray would be doing had their bodies been normal. He had his hands on the bare flesh of his own body, most specifically on his own ass, his mind was going on and on with many reasons why Gray liked to fuck so much, and Natsu came to find out he had a very nice ass. It was firm but still had a bit of give, and he'd grip it in both hands and give it squeezes. Gray would moan as he felt his ass being played with, it was a whole different experience than when he did it to Natsu because Natsu was doing it to him. "You like that, Gray?" Natsu asked as he kept up a bit of awkward groping and rubbing, the cock between his legs would ache with want as he sank his blunt nails into the hot flesh of his own ass using Gray's hands. "Yes, I do. Are you going to play with your ass the whole time or are you actually going to do something?" Gray asked with a smirk. "Fucking hell, I was trying to enjoy myself. Since you know I've never really done it like this before," Natsu said. "I know, I was just messing with you, Natsu," Gray said.

Natsu would poke and prod at his ass with Gray's cock before he'd finally be able to sink it inside. "A-Ah! Ho-Holy fuck that's so tight and hot!" Natsu exclaimed about his own ass, his mind was thinking of how strange it was to be fucking himself, but his body which was that of Gray seemed to have absolutely no problem with it. "Gray, it feels so weird," Natsu said. "It fucking burns a bit for me," Gray said as he wrapped his legs around Natsu who would begin thrusting slowly. He didn't really seem to know much, but he seemed to be getting a little better with almost every thrust. The two would be grunting and moaning as the warm water washed over them. Natsu would lean down and kiss Gray as they kept going.

Natsu wouldn't be able to last very long as he felt the tight heat of his own body wrapped around Gray's cock he'd grip his hips rather tightly, much like Gray tended to do when he was himself. "A-Ah fuck I can't...I can't last much longer," Natsu said. "Good, ah fuck me either," Gray moaned as he felt the ache that would set in before the morning already, he was beginning to respect his lover more and more from this situation, if Natsu always ached like this after they had sex, then he was a bit stronger than he was given credit for. Eventually, an odd noise would erupt from Natsu as he felt the heat bubbling up before he'd release inside his own body. It was an odd feeling, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "A-Ah G-Gray!" Natsu cried out as he kept thrusting erratically as he climaxed. His thrusts would, of course, bring about Gray's own climax, the two getting a light coating of hot love juice that the shower would wash away.

Once the two were clean once more they would separate and stumble out of the shower. They'd get towels and dry off as well as they could before they'd make their way to the bedroom where they'd collapse on the bed and go to sleep for the night. They hoped the magic would wear off before they awoke, but it seemed that they would be stuck like this for a little longer. As they awoke the next morning, they were still one another and not themselves.

After a few weeks, the two would have basic control over one another's magic and were able to once more join their team on jobs. Neither of them seemed to notice the looks of longing Lucy and Juvia gave them, they were far too into their own little world to take notice. The two had essentially moved in together due to this little incident, not that they were going to complain, at least in private. They pretended to hate it in public regardless of how they really felt.

* * *

**That's the end of this one, hopefully it's good enough. Thank you for taking the time to read it.  
**


	3. I Think Something is Wrong, Lucy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu are still stuck in one another's bodies, the two have learned to cope for the most part, but what exactly is going on with Lucy and Juvia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Day Three Prompt: Cold
> 
> Some people may consider there being minor Lucy and Juvia bashing in this chapter. It's not that I don't like the characters, I do. It just fits the situation in which the story takes place.

Gray and Natsu had been stuck as one another for weeks already, they knew the basic abilities that would stop them from dying should they get into combat with the team on jobs at the very least. Natsu knew how to do shields and basic projectiles but he'd yet to master any of the more larger scale damaging or defensive abilities, but Gray praised him in the privacy they shared when not at the guild. Gray knew how to call fire to his fists, knees, and feet more than anything else, his roar was small when compared to when Natsu himself did it, but it worked in close proximity to an enemy.

"Alright boys, what's going on with Juvia and Lucy?" Erza asked as she caught the two boys early enough in the morning that the two women mentioned weren't there yet. "What do you mean, Erza?" Natsu asked, he was obviously confused and the expression made Gray's more stoic face look softer and less cold. "It seems that everyone aside from you two has seen how those two look at the two of you while you go on with your days like this, they seem to want something but neither of them has worked up the courage to say anything to you," Erza said. "Oh, Juvia hasn't expressed love for 'Gray-sama' since we got swapped, so maybe the reason she's that way is that she knows I'm not Gray?" Natsu offered. "That explains her, but what about Lucy?" Erza asked. "I can't say I know," Natsu said. "Lucy has never shown any interest in Natsu aside from wanting him to help her on jobs to get money to pay her rent," Gray said.

Gray and Natsu would continue to talk to Erza for about an hour before Juvia and Lucy would enter the guild hall together, the two women would just nod at one another before making their way over to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. "Good morning Natsu-san, Gray-sama," Juvia said. "Morning Erza, Gray, and Natsu," Lucy said, both of them wore small smiles, that if looked at closely would likely creep the males all out. "Good morning Juvia, and Lucy," Gray and Natsu said at roughly the same time.  "Can Juvia/I speak to you?" Juvia and Lucy spoke at the same time, causing the boys to blink. "I...guess so," Natsu and Gray said, they'd give Erza a surprised look before they'd follow Lucy and Juvia outside the guild hall and off to the side.

"What's this about?" Natsu asked he'd cross his arms over his chest as he looked at Lucy who was standing next to Juvia. "Well, Juvia and I have something to tell you both," Lucy said as she fidgeted. "Well go on," Gray said, clearly he didn't want to be here. It was obviously not what Lucy or Juvia wanted to hear come from either of the boys at this point if their facial expressions were anything to go by. "Well, uh you see..." Lucy began. "What love rival is trying to say is that we love you Gray-sama and Natsu-san," Juvia blurted out. The boys in question would both fight back grimaces.

Natsu would begin laughing hysterically, he'd be wiping tears from his face as he clapped his own body on the back with his hand. "Oh my god! I can't!" Natsu said before he'd wind up taking a seat on the ground still laughing. "What's wrong with you!?" Lucy screeched. "You're a jerk!" she finished. Natsu would just laugh more at her reaction. "Jeez calm down woman, if I had any feelings for you I would have told you. Everyone in the guild knows how I am," Natsu said plainly as he looked at her. "Aside from that why have you two been staring at us?" he asked. "W-well um..." Lucy said as she fidgeted some more. "Y-you see...uh how do I say this..." she'd bite her lip. "You two are like this because of us," she finished. Natsu would stand back up frowning. "What the fuck did you say?" Natsu asked. "Love rival is telling the truth, Juvia told her about a place that sold things to help us get the guy we like," Juvia said. This caused Gray to frown. "I've never liked you, Juvia and I never will," Gray said plainly. "I've never been into you either Lucy," Natsu said. "If anything I've made it pretty obvious that I'm gay," he finished.

"G-Gay!?" Lucy exclaimed. "You've never shown an interest in anyone!" she yelled again. "Geez, calm down Lucy," Gray said. "Calm down? Calm down?! I AM CALM!" Lucy yelled again. "Obviously not," Natsu said, his voice flat and bored sounding. "Come on Gray, let's get back to Erza," he finished, grabbing Gray and dragging him off back to the guild and Erza.

"So, how'd it go?" Erza asked. "They admitted to 'loving' us, and they also said they're why we're like this," Gray said. Erza would frown, Lucy and Juvia had caused this? "I'll inform the master of this new light on your situation, he will decide what to do from there," Erza said before heading to speak to Makarov. Natsu and Gray would sigh as they looked around and their eyes landed on Lucy and Juvia. "What should we do about them?" Natsu asked. "I'm not sure, maybe we should just come out and say that we're in relationships?" Gray asked. "I'm not entirely sure that would work for our situation," Natsu said wrinkling his nose. "Can you hear what they're saying?" he asked Gray since the other had his sense of hearing. "They're just talking about how they need to get us alone..." Gray said. "It's creepy," he finished.

Erza would come back followed by the guild master. "Lucy and Juvia I need to speak with you two ladies," Makarov said. Lucy and Juvia would share looks of horror as they got up and followed Makarov, undoubtedly to be punished for what they caused to happen to Gray and Natsu. "The master is going to punish the two of them for what they did to you," Erza said as she walked back over to Gray and Natsu. "If it weren't for that happening you two would be able to do what you normally do, which is lots of destruction when in combat," she finished. "I can't say I feel sorry for them myself," Gray said as he lounged on the bench of the table a bit. "Yeah, me either. I can't believe they did this to us, it's so fucking stupid," Natsu muttered. "When did I ever show a romantic interest in any girl, let alone Lucy before?" he asked. "Aside from when you were a kid and hanging out with Lisanna I can't think of any time where I saw you blush or interact in a romantic way with a girl," Erza said as she thought about it. "That's because she said weird stuff all the time!" Natsu said in defense. "It was still cute," Erza said.

Gray and Natsu would shake their heads as Lucy and Juvia emerged from their talk with the master, the two of them would walk over to the job board and pull a flyer down before heading to Mira. Makarov had told the girls to pick a job that would take a couple weeks to finish, and that he'd decide a good punishment for them while they were absent. They didn't seem to keen on being punished, but they had brought it upon themselves.

"Well, I'm getting out of here," Natsu said as he stood up. "You coming, Gray?" he asked. "Yeah, no sense in hanging out around here without you to bother," Gray said with a grin. Erza would merely shake her head, since being switched the two hadn't even really been able to fight, so she supposed something good had come from the situation, she just hoped they'd be back to normal or as normal as they could get soon.

Lucy and Juvia would head to their own places to pack for their job before meeting up at the train station and heading out, it would be during their absence that Natsu and Gray would return to normal, well as normal as they could get. It took the two a week to get used to being themselves again much to Erza's amusement. The redhead seemed to know something about the two, but she was rather tight-lipped about it, had she found out their secret?

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this.  
**

**Just remember, this is fanfiction and as a writer I depict the characters in various situations how I feel they would react. Just think about this before you post about them being OOC.**


	4. It's About Time you got Here, Gray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu promise to meet one another on a certain day, at a certain time after having to be away from one another for more than a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Week Day Four Prompt: Reunion

It was like any other day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, except that it wasn't. The resident pyro and the resident stripper were both on separate jobs so the guild was at a normal level of noise, rather than the insanity that was there when the two began a brawl. It's wasn't that the guild members didn't like the moderate silence that came with the two biggest rivals being gone, it just felt weird to them when it went longer than a day or two was all. Once the magic that had been cast upon the two wore off, the two jumped at the chance to take solo jobs to help pay their respective bills. Lucy and Juvia were still facing their punishment, which was perfectly alright with the two the magic had screwed with in the first place.

Natsu had taken a job that had to do with some bandits in a town that was over the mountains, while he wasn't happy about having to ride the train he dealt with it regardless so he could get to his job. The job itself wasn't what made it take so long, it was the fact that the bandits decided to wait almost a week before some of them would appear. Natsu had been told the group of bandits was about fifteen in size, so when he only saw four of them he had frowned and then dealt with them quickly. He'd tied them up and handed them over to the authorities of the town before he'd wait for more to appear. Due to the four having been caught though, it seemed the others were trying to play it relatively safe. They wouldn't enter the town until it was nearly pitch black out, not that it particularly helped them in the least. Of the three that came that time, two were taken in and the third escaped talking about how there was a 'psychotic fire flinging bastard' in town attacking them.

Natsu would wind up capturing all the bandits over the span of a month, he'd get his pay and grin before taking off towards Magnolia...on foot. He had a stripper to meet up with! With a spring in his step, Natsu would be bound for Magnolia, it was only about a weeks walk from where he was! Not that he was thinking about the time in particular.

* * *

Gray's job would have taken him a mere town over. There was a heatwave and he was using his ice melding magic to create rather large blocks of ice to cool the houses and buildings down, whenever he got hot he'd merely ice his own skin over and keep working. He had to take regular breaks, and the town was pretty big so it would take him some time to get to everything they wanted to be done. After an entire week of nearly working non-stop, Gray was forced by the townsfolk to take a break. As much as he wanted to merely be back in Magnolia cuddling his own personal heater he had to agree with them, Natsu would not be happy if Gray worked himself into the hospital.

After resting for a day Gray got back to work, his ice was being placed behind fans and other things that were merely moving around hot air to cool it down to more manageable temperatures, the only places that seemed to not mind the heat were places where the men and women who worked in them were used to heat, like constructions sites, though that didn't mean they'd turn away when Gray offered to sculpt a break room out of ice for them. They didn't realize how the heat drained them of their energy and they were very thankful for the break room.

Over the course of the next month, Gray would manage to get almost every building taken care of. He was down to the final building, it was large but he'd rested the night before and he would set up the ice in places that it would be the most useful. The building cooled down rather quickly once the blocks were in place. Once Gray got paid he'd be on the next train to Magnolia. He wasn't adverse to vehicles like Natsu was, not that he made fun of his pyro anymore over the matter. Once Gray was on the train he'd all but fall asleep. Since the train had to go around to Magnolia he'd be able to get a four-hour nap in, and he felt that he'd earned it. The hours passed quickly while Gray slept, and he'd awaken as the train stopped in Magnolia. He grabbed his things and stepped off the train, he had no idea Natsu was already home and had been for a few days. He'd begin making his way to his flat, the same flat that he and Natsu had come to share while their bodies had been swapped. He still hadn't gotten over that whole situation, it was creepy. Way creepier than anything he'd gone through to that date when it came to Juvia.

Gray would pull his key out once he got to the floor his flat was located on, slide the key into the lock and then turn the knob. He'd head inside, kicking his boots off and stripping as he shut the door. He'd let out a sigh of relief once his back hit the chilled cloth of his couch. He'd close his eyes for a moment before they'd snap open as he felt something settle over his lap. "It's about time you got here, Gray," Natsu's voice would be heard before Gray would relax once more. "Sorry it took so long, Natsu," Gray said smiling into the kiss that the pink-haired male gave him. "I missed you," Natsu said. "I missed you too," Gray said in response. "Is this okay?" Natsu asked as he lay his head on the crook of Gray's neck, his soft pink spikes likely tickling the other gently. "It's perfect," Gray said, before he'd begin running his fingers through those soft spikes, eliciting a purr from the shorter male. "A-Are you purring?" Gray asked. "Shaddup...and keep doing that," Natsu said, hiding his face in the bare chest of Gray, which caused the other to chuckle a bit. Before long, Natsu would be asleep on Gray's chest and Gray himself would be asleep..holding his own personal heater.

* * *

**I think this came out cuter than I was intending. Enjoy!  
**


	5. What do you Mean They're Together?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu have been in a secret relationship for quite a bit of time by this point, they've been almost caught on more than one occasion. Just how will people react when they find out about the two?
> 
> Or:
> 
> The three times Gray and Natsu were almost caught making out, and the one time they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Week Day Five Prompt: Caught

Gray and Natsu were sitting together on Gray's couch, just cuddling for the sake of doing so. "We should probably go to the guild before Erza comes to find us," Gray said. "Do we have to? Can't we just hide in your closet?" Natsu asked which caused Gray to snort out a laugh. "We're still technically in the closet, at least as a couple," Gray said. "Good point, shall we then?" Natsu asked as he got up. "Yeah, let's go," Gray said. "You should probably get dressed first," Natsu pointed out. "I'll meet you there," he finished, leaving Gray's flat through the window and then jumping a couple rooftops away before landing on the ground to walk to the guild hall.

Natsu would arrive first, and he'd head to the team's designated table before plopping down. It didn't look like a lot of people were in the guild yet, it was still relatively early in the morning, and likely a miracle that Gray was even awake, but when you have someone like Natsu to wake up to, you can likely handle any time in the morning, so long as the sun is up! 

Gray would finish getting dressed before he'd head out and head to the guild, locking his front door, of course, before leaving. No sense in leaving it unlocked, all that did was invite trouble in the past, namely Juvia. Gray shook his head as he remembered that day.

* * *

 

_It was the first time Natsu had stayed the night. He and Gray were cuddling in the early morning sunlight as it filtered through the curtains in Gray's bedroom. It was a typical morning in Magnolia, scattered clouds and birds chirping. The day was beautiful. The two boys would drag themselves out of Gray's bed after laying in the morning sun for about twenty minutes, the growl from Natsu's stomach would be to blame for the interruption to the relative peace the flat had at the time._

_"What should we eat for breakfast?" Natsu asked, looking over at the mostly naked form of his secret boyfriend of almost a year. "Hm, how about just waffles and bacon?" Gray asked with a shrug. "That sounds great to me, I'll go start cooking!" Natsu said in excitement, Gray would chuckle and shake his head. Natsu was so cute sometimes. Gray never mentioned that word, of course, unless he wanted to be punched in the face._

_Gray would head to the shower for a quick one, and then join Natsu in the kitchen once he was done. Natsu would already have a nice sized pile of waffles and bacon on the table ready to be eaten.  Gray would sit down and pull some waffles from the stack before covering them in syrup and powdered sugar, he'd also put some fruit that Natsu had chopped up on top before digging in. Natsu would take a seat across from Gray, he'd pile his plate up and devour them rather quickly despite the sugar, fruit, and syrup on them. Gray would chuckle and shake his head. "What?" Natsu asked after swallowing his mouthful of food. "Nothing, Natsu," Gray said._

_After they finished eating breakfast the two would set about cleaning up the kitchen and doing the dishes. Once everything was clean they'd head to the living room and sit down, before long Natsu would be on Gray's lap as the two had their lips locked together in a rather heated kiss. After they'd been kissing for a few minutes Natsu would sit up quickly and hide somewhere, the only word passing his lips was 'Juvia!' before he ran. Gray would groan as his front door was opened. "Gray-sama! Juvia brought you some muffins she made for you!" Juvia's voice would be heard. Gray would get up and head to the door. "How many times do I have to tell you not to just let yourself into my apartment?" Gray asked, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her._

_Juvia would look at Gray and just smile brightly. "Good morning Gray-sama! Juvia made these muffins especially for you!" Juvia said. "I don't like muffins," Gray said. "Oh...Juvia will go get something else then!" Juvia said, before she'd vanish. Gray would shut and lock his door before heading to find his pink-haired boyfriend._

* * *

Gray chuckled at that memory, it had been true. He really didn't like muffins. He much preferred cupcakes, they were moist and had frosting on them. Muffins tended to be dry and tasteless no matter how hard he bakery tried to make them taste good. It was sad really. 

Gray would arrive at the guild hall and spot Natsu sitting at the table alone. Lucy was still being punished as was Juvia, what they'd done could have potentially killed Gray and Natsu, but they didn't seem to see it that way. Gray would make his way over to the table and sit down. "You look like you're thinking about stuff, what's on your mind?" Natsu asked. "I was recalling when Juvia almost caught us making out in the living room at my flat," Gray said. "Oh, do you remember when Erza almost caught us making out in the woods?" Natsu asked. "How could I forget?" Gray asked with a chuckle.

* * *

  _The second time Gray and Natsu had almost been caught making out was by Erza. The team was on a job together and the two boys had run off in some direction. They'd not come across any of the baddies yet, and the two for some reason or another wanted to make out under the trees in the woods they were camping in. What they didn't plan on was Erza to come looking for them almost as soon as they left.  
_

_Lucy had seen the direction the two had run off in, and she'd told Erza who headed that way relatively quickly. "Those two idiots better not be fighting again or so help me!" Erza said as she walked. Erza would be looking around in every direction as she walked, trying to spot Natsu since he was the easier to spot one of the two. His pink hair made it easy for him to be found, and after a few minutes, Erza would find them._

_Natsu would be pinned to a tree with his hands entangled in Gray's hair as they kissed, it almost appeared as if they were kissing like it was going to be the last time they were able to do so, Natsu would hear Erza coming and manage to shove Gray off himself at the last second. "Hah, I-I win Ice block!" Natsu said, pretending that they'd been racing. "As if, you totally cheated flamebrain!" Gray exclaimed back. "Gray, Natsu there you two are!" Erza's voice would ring out and she'd walk over to them._

_"Oh, hey Erza," Natsu said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "Gray and I were having a friendly competition," he grinned. "He totally lost!" he finished. "I see, well you two need to not run off, we've yet to find any of the people we're here looking for and I'd rather not have to find you two as well. So come on, back to camp," Erza said, grabbing them by their wrists and dragging them back to the campsite. Gray and Natsu would just grin at one another, glad they'd not been caught.  
_

* * *

Natsu and Gray had a few almost caught situations over the time they were together, but only three of the incidents were really bad. When Juvia had almost caught them after letting herself into Gray's flat, Gray had learned to lock his door because not everyone could be trusted. The second incident was in the woods, the two had run off just so they could have a makeout session, only to almost get caught by Erza of all people.

"Hey Natsu, do you remember the third time we almost got caught?" Gray asked as he looked at the pink-haired male next to him. "Hmm, not really, when was it again?" Natsu asked as he looked back at Gray. "It was after the games, you know after the dragons and future Rogue attacked?" Gray asked. "Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

  _The third time Natsu and Gray had almost been caught was by none other than Wendy, the poor innocent girl was lucky she was slightly clumsy or else she may have seen something she wasn't meant to. Gray and Natsu had snuck out of the bar in Crocus after Erza had bashed their heads together, and since Laxus and Gajeel were both too into whatever they were doing to go looking for the two, Erza had opted to ask Wendy who had fully recovered from what had been done to her earlier in the week. "Of course Erza, I'll go find them," Wendy said, bowing politely as she did so.  
_

_Wendy would sniff the air and figure out where the boys went, but she couldn't figure out why they'd want to be in a dark smelly alley, not that she'd get the chance to ask, as she rounded the corner she could make out a bit of Gray's back, but little else the lighting was too dim. Natsu was too into kissing his boyfriend that he failed to hear, or smell Wendy entering the alleyway, then again the smell permeating from the dumpster made it hard. It was only when the two heard Wendy squeak as she tripped and fell that they'd jump apart and look at Wendy near the entrance to the alley. "Wendy, are you okay?" Natsu asked as he walked over to her first. "I-I'm fine Natsu-nii," Wendy said, smiling as she was helped up off the ground by the two. "Erza sent me to look for you two since you vanished, she wanted to make sure you weren't causing trouble like you're known to do," Wendy smiled. She'd dusted herself off and turned to head back to the bar. "Come on, let's get back before she decides to come after you two herself," Wendy finished._

_"Yeah, that's a good idea," Gray said, Natsu would nod in agreement. The three would make their way back to the bar and sit down. "Good she was able to find you, you weren't causing more trouble were you?" Erza asked as she looked pointedly at Natsu. "No, I wasn't causing any trouble," Natsu said. "I can vouch for that, they weren't anywhere near any of the other guilds," Wendy said leaving out the area she'd caught them in, she was smart and likely knew something she wasn't letting on about._

* * *

"So...wanna make out?" Natsu asked as he looked at Gray. They were essentially alone in the guild, aside from Mira who was behind the bar, of course. "Sure, where should we go?" Gray asked, looking around the guild. "The game closet?" Natsu asked. "Sounds good, you head there first, I'll join you in a few. Can't make it too obvious," Gray said with a chuckle. Natsu would get up from the table and head off towards the game closet, the closet itself was near the guild restrooms so it wasn't too suspicious of a place.

Natsu would make his way to the closet before he'd open the door and slip inside. The lighting was dim, and there were costumes and games of all types within it. After a few minutes, the door would open and Gray would walk inside, shutting it behind himself. As soon as the door shut Natsu launched himself at Gray and latched his lips upon the colder ones of his boyfriend, his arms would get thrown around Gray's neck as he held on, while Gray pressed Natsu into the only bare wall inside the closet, the one that was seen when the door was opened at any time.

Natsu would let out a happy moan as he parted his lips to allow Gray's tongue to slip inside. Natsu would suck gently on Gray's tongue during their kiss, the two of them paying no attention to the door, which was slowly opening as Natsu's hands grabbed tight to Gray's hair, but not in a way to hurt him, just to tug gently and elicit moans from him. Natsu would let out an especially loud moan as he felt Gray's hands on his ass, the two still blissfully unaware of their audience. That is until they spoke. "Oh. My . God!" Erza said. Gray and Natsu would jump apart, both as red as Erza's hair. "E-Erza! It's not what it looks like!" Gray said, putting his hands out in front of him in a defensive way. "How long!?" Erza demanded. "Uh...not counting the seven-year time skip about two years now," Natsu said sheepishly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Erza yelled. Mira would hear the commotion and walk over. "What's going on?" Mira asked. "I just caught Gray and Natsu making out in the closet!" Erza said. "What, really!?" Mira exclaimed. "Looks like Lisanna owes me a hundred jewel," Mira giggled.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Natsu asked. "I'm mad you didn't tell me, but I'm not mad that you're together," Erza said. "We need to announce it to the guild!" Mira said. "NO!" natsu and Gray yelled out. "Too bad, it's punishment for keeping it from is for so long," Erza grinned, causing the boys to gulp.

Mira and Erza would leave the two alone. "Should we run? I think we should run," Natsu said. "Maybe this won't be a bad thing, Natsu," Gray said. "We'll be able to hold hands and not have to hide our relationship anymore this way," Gray said. "Maybe...but what if we die? I don't want to die Gray!" Natsu said, the panic clear in his voice. "Come on now, it's going to be fine. You'll see," Gray smiled and pet Natsu a bit. The two would exit the closet and go tot he teams table to sit down.

About an hour later the guild members would almost all be in the hall. "Everyone! Erza and I have an announcement to make!" Mira said. "SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she yelled, her satan soul ability cracking the surface for a moment before she'd be back to her sweet looking self. "Earlier this morning, it was made apparent that Natsu and Gray are in a relationship with one another!" Erza announced. There'd be some murmurs and some whistles and catcalls. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE TOGETHER!?" Lucy and Juvia screeched from the doors to the guild hall, having entered as Erza was announcing. "They just are, deal with it," Someone said to them.

The guild would be in an uproar for a few hours, during that time the boys would make a point to sneak out and head back to Gray's flat.

* * *

**I hope I did this right, I've never done a thing like this before, and thought it might be fun to give it a shot. Thank you for reading!  
**


	6. You and Natsu are What, Gray?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like every other human being out there, Gray and Natsu have their share of secrets. Just how deep and dark are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Week Day Six Prompt: Secrets
> 
> If it weren't for the help from mdelpin and Miyu within the community chat we're all a part of I'm not sure I would have been able to come up with a cohesive idea for this. I also got input from my partner/boyfriend as well.

Gray and Natsu would be cuddling on the couch in Gray's flat. "Are you sure we should tell them? Won't they be mad at us for keeping this from them?" Natsu asked. "We won't be able to hide it from them for much longer, Natsu," Gray said in response, causing Natsu to sigh. "I know that, but aren't you worried they'll get really mad at us? I mean, this is a pretty big thing," Natsu said with a slight frown. "That's kind of why I think we should tell them, and if they get mad...we break out the big guns," Gray said, referencing something else the two had hidden from their guildmates.

"I don't want us to get hurt, what if they get so mad they attack?" Natsu asked. Gray would snort and roll his eyes. "Come on, Natsu it won't be that bad," Gray said. Natsu would sigh softly. "Fine, you win. Let's get this over with before I chicken out again and go hide," Natsu said as he adjusted his scarf. Gray would smile and take Natsu's hand as the two made their way to the guild hall. They'd been found out a while back, caught in the guild hall no less! Erza had pulled them to the side a couple days later and admitted to having already known about them, but she said she had to act like she didn't so no one got mad at her for not spilling the beans sooner.

Natsu would link his fingers with Gray's as the two made their way to the guild hall. Upon arrival, the two would take deep breaths and walk inside, where Natsu would squeeze Gray's hand tightly. "Attention everyone! Natsu and I have something we'd like to tell you all, so please listen!" Gray called out, the relatively loud guild would quiet down as the eyes of everyone focused on the two in the middle of the main room. "We came here to tell you all that we're already married, and have been for almost six months now," Natsu's voice would ring out.

The sounds of thudding and thumping would echo as well as scraping from various chairs being knocked over, falling or just being scooted back as the people in them stood up. "What do you mean?" Erza's voice would be the first one to be heard after the guild had fallen so quiet you could all but hear a pin drop. "You and Natsu are what, Gray?" Mira's voice would be next. "You got married, and you didn't tell me!?" Erza yelled, jumping up as she began walking over to her two closest male friends. "It was one thing for you two to hide your relationship from us all, but you had to go off and get married without telling anyone as well?" Erza asked, her anger rising more and more as she walked closer to them, before reaching the two Erza would see Gray reaching into Natsu's scarf, causing the pink-haired male to squeak in protest. "That's not all, Natsu and I are marred yes, and this is our son," Gray said as he held up an infant.

Erza would freeze mid-stride to the boys as her brown eyes widened at the sight of the tiny infant. "GRAY!" Natsu squeaked out, his hands reaching for the baby who grew to be relatively normal sized, but still smaller than an average child in some ways. The silence would end rather abruptly, the guild would be in an uproar, but not in a bad way. Everyone's jaws had essentially hit the floor at the revelation that Natsu and Gray were not only married, but the two were parents! It was a huge surprise to just about everyone. "Who knew about this before us?" Erza demanded after finally finding her voice again after having been frozen in shock for a few minutes. "Uh...just Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth," Nats said sheepishly. "YOU TOLD STING AND ROGUE BEFORE ME?!?" Erza yelled, drawing a sword as she began walking faster towards the boys. She'd drop the weapon to the floor and begin cooing at the little baby once she got a good look at him, he was simply adorable and who could stay mad when they're faced with a tiny adorable little human?

"Oh, and I have a secret of my own that even Gray doesn't know yet," Natsu said quietly. "I like to wear girls clothes now and then, some of them are comfortable but my most favorite thing is those long socks, they're soft and silky," Natsu finished, a dark blush on his face as he hid it within his scarf. "Wait, you're saying you like to wear women's clothing, most specifically their long socks?" Erza asked as she looked at Natsu who would merely nod as his face remained hidden in his scarf. He was so embarrassed. "I want to see you in those socks someday, Natsu," Gray whispered to his pink-haired love. "I-I um...o-okay!" Natsu managed to get out, his face was essentially the color of Erza's hair. "All drama aside, how did this little guy come into existence?" Erza asked as she looked at the tiny baby. "Well you see, when two people love one another very much..." Gray began, which of course caused Erza to pick up her sword and begin chasing him around the guild hall yelling about how he was dead to her, and that she was going to castrate him.

It was a good thing she wasn't serious, and it was also good that Natsu was the one holding the baby as Gray was being chased, Natsu would have likely taken part had Gray been the one holding their child as Erza chased him swinging her sword. Man was she angry, Natsu was glad he wasn't the one facing her wrath...this time.

Erza would spend the better part of an hour chasing Gray around the guild hall. She'd eventually stop and go back to talking to Natsu and cooing at the adorable little baby in his arms as he sat at the team's table. Gray would be panting as he plopped down onto the bench next to Natsu and wrapped an arm around him. "So, which last name do you have?" Erza asked Natsu. "I took Gray's," Natsu said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed Gray's chin. "I still can't believe you two were able to hide your relationship for so long!" Erza said.

"What can we say, when we want to we're good at hiding some things," Gray said with a soft chuckle. "So it would seem," Erza smiled at the two. "You're good for one another, even if you're both pains in the ass," Erza finished. "Not around the baby!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

* * *

**So, this one is a bit short but I hope you liked it regardless. Thank you for reading!  
**


	7. Vacations are Awesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray plus a few of their friends are all sent on a small beach vacation. It's really too bad no one told them what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Week Day Seven Prompt: Sun

"Alright, you kids listen up now!" Makarov called out within the Fairy Tail guild hall. The guild would slowly quiet down from a loud roar to a quiet murmur as the members within listened to what their master had to say. "In light of recent events among other things, Gray and Natsu are going to be going on a small vacation, but they're not going alone! Along with them will be Mirajane, Laxus, Freed, Erza, and Cana! I expect the lot of you to behave and not destroy anything while you're there. Do I make myself clear?" Makarov asked. "Clear as crystal Gramps," Laxus said from the second floor as he peered down, it was a bit of a surprise that he was being sent along, but when he thought about it, it also kind of made sense in a way. Since finding out about Gray and Natsu's relationship the guild had gotten a lot more publicity than they cared for, so the others going along were likely for added protection for the couple in question, not that they'd need it.

"Woo! Vacation!!" Natsu cheered loudly and jumped up and down causing many of the guild members to laugh and shake their heads. "You all have full paid reservations at the beach, there are cabins you will all be staying in. Laxus you're with Freed, Cana will be with Erza and Mirajane, I don't need to say who Natsu and Gray are staying with, that should be pretty clear. Now, go pack your things and get ready to go on your vacation kids!" Makarov called out, causing the kids in question aside from Freed and Laxus to cheer loudly and dash out of the guild hall to pack their things. In Natsu's case, he was being carried through the streets of Magnolia. "I wonder what beach we're going to," Natsu said as they walked into Gray's flat, and Natsu was placed down on his own two feet. Gray would shrug and head to the bedroom with Natsu following closely behind him. The two would pack their bag, with the things they would be needing for their vacation.

Once the two were packed they'd head back to the Guildhall where Cana and Mira were waiting. "Hey, you two, looking forward to this vacation?" Cana asked, winking at them. Her action didn't go unseen by their of the males, it caused Natsu to chuckle and Gray to merely shake his head. "You really have no problems hitting on anyone, do you Cana?" Gray asked. He and she were good friends, but the woman had absolutely no shame when it came to her flirtatious attitude. It never really bothered anyone. "Aw, don't be a spoilsport! Let me have my fun!" Cana said as she draped an arm over either of the boys and just leaned between them. "You never know how fun it could be until you try it!" she cackled. Natsu would turn a rather dark shade of red at the implications and Gray would just playfully shove Cana to the side a bit, which caused the woman to burst into another fit of laughter. "Oh my god! Natsu is so fucking cute when he blushes!" Cana said. Mira just watched the three with relative interest before her eyes would widen as she caught sight of Erza...and her mountain of luggage.

"You boys really weren't kidding about at all about Erza's amount of luggage," Mira said simply, the red-headed woman in question would stop walking as she got to the group. "So we're just waiting on Laxus and Freed now before we head out?" Erza asked. "So it would seem," Mira responded with a small smile. It was going to be nice to be able to rest and relax after everything that had gone on recently. Mira may have only been a mere worker for Fairy Tail, but she was still a big part of the guild, especially when it came to getting rid of annoyances.

After about fifteen minutes the last two people going on the vacation would arrive. Freed was five minutes earlier than Laxus, but no one complained about the time, the train they were taking didn't leave for another twenty minutes, that was ample time to get to the station, place their belongings somewhere safe and for them all to get into the three train cabins that came with the tickets. The train tickets also placed Mira with Erza and Cana in a train cabin, Freed with Laxus and, of course, Natsu with Gray. Everyone would be close enough to one another should they wish to speak, but far enough away that only the Dragon Slayers would likely overhear any conversation should they choose to listen in.

"This should be fun, it's been a long time since we last got to go on a vacation," Natsu said. "That's because every time we try something weird always happens," Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest before Natsu snuggled into his side and sighed softly. "I know, let's not think about the bad, and just think about the good," Natsu said, nodding his head as he spoke, which caused Gray to chuckle a bit. The train would begin moving, which caused Natsu to press himself closer to Gray as he took deep calming breaths of his mate's scent. Gray would smile fondly at Natsu as the pink-haired male fell asleep cuddled to his side. At least they had found a way to alleviate Natsu's motion sickness without the need for violence like what Erza always did to him.

The train ride was a few hours long, Gray would wind up getting comfortable on the seat using their bag as a makeshift pillow, and he'd hold Natsu close as the other slept. Gray would eventually fall asleep himself, but he'd made sure to prepare should there be any jolting or shaking. He'd made a small ice net to cradle Natsu should the other roll off his chest.

The train car would fall rather quiet as the hours drew on, the Fairy Tail wizards would all have fallen into light slumber. The train would eventually come to their stop. Gray would dismiss his ice net, and then he'd sling his and Natsu's bag over his shoulder before carrying the other off the train. He'd, of course, wait for Erza and the others to join him before moving towards the cabins on the beach that were rented for the group. He smiled fondly at how adorable Natsu was as he slept, something he knew better than to mention to the pinkette himself. Once the group had gathered, they'd all make their way to the beach, the last rays of the sun were washing over the water making it appear as if it were on fire, a sight that Natsu would have very much appreciated. There was always the next day for him to see, Gray didn't have the heart to wake him.

The cabins were set up in a way that the group knew who got which. Closest to the water was the cabin for the girls, the middle was for Gray and Natsu and the last was Laxus and Freed's. "See you guys in the morning," Gray said before he'd gently set Natsu down so he could unlock and open the door. "Have a good night, Gray. You two as well," Mira said to Laxus and Freed before she'd walk into the cabin she was sharing with Erza and Cana. Gray pick Natsu back up and nod at the rest of the group in regards to their good night messages. He'd then carry Natsu inside and close the door behind them, locking it before making his way to the bedroom.

"So, should we go to bed now, or wait a few hours?" Cana asked as she drank from a bottle of alcohol she got from the cupboard in the kitchen of the cabin she was staying in. "I think getting some rest before tomorrow would be a good idea, what do you say Erza?" Mira asked as she looked at the scarlet haired woman. "She's right, some rest would do us good, just because we're on vacation doesn't mean we can be lazy," Erza said. "Alright, have it your way then. See you sexy ladies in the morning!" Cana said as she headed to one of the bedrooms in the cabin. Mira would look at Erza again. "This should be a bit of a fun vacation, don't you think?" Mira asked. "We can hope, I don't think anything will get destroyed or anything at the very least," Erza said. "See you in the morning, Mira," Erza smiled before heading off to one of the Cana-less rooms, which would leave the third room for Mira, who would head there as soon as Erza was out of sight.

"So, this is interesting. Don't you agree, Freed?" Laxus asked as the two sat in the living room of the cabin they were assigned. "Just a bit, why do you ask?" Freed asked in response. "Well, there's only one bedroom in the cabin, do you think my grandfather knows about us?" Laxus asked. "Well, we're not in the open like Gray and Natsu are, but I'm sure that your grandfather has noticed something, else we'd likely have a cabin with two rooms inside it," Freed said. "Yeah, my grandfather may be old as dirt, but he's smart when it matters," Laxus said. "Shall we crash for the night? I'm fairly sure the others plan on being up at the ass crack of dawn," Laxus said with a chuckle. "By others, you mean Natsu, since no one else rises with the sun," Freed said, shaking his head as he chuckled softly. "Yes, sleep would be grand. Shall we then?" Freed asked. Laxus would nod and the two would make their way into the bedroom where they'd change into their pajamas and crawl into the bed together.

Within a few hours of arriving at the beach, Natsu would be awake, why? He and Gray did still have a tiny baby to care for. Sure most people wouldn't bring an infant to the beach but luckily the little guy loved Natsu's scarf so he'd be safe as long as everyone was careful, plus if Natsu and Gray wanted to play in the ocean Natsu was sure Mira or Erza would be more than happy to keep an eye on the little guy. Once the baby was changed, fed and burped Natsu would go back to sleep holding him close.

The morning sun would begin filtering in through the curtains in every cabin despite how close the curtains were to one another, the sunlight would, of course, wake Natsu. "Gray, come on! Get up! Beach time!" Natsu said, poking his husband's sides repeatedly. "Get up! Up! Come on!" Natsu said, still harassing Gray's sides. He'd continually poke, tickle and annoy Gray until the other woke up. "Ugh...Natsu it's too fucking early, go back to bed!" Gray said into his pillow. "No! Come on! Wakey, wakey!" Natsu said as he straddled Gray's hips and began to tickle the other without mercy. "S-Stop! Natsu no!" Gray cried out as he squirmed. Natsu would merely cackle and keep tickling the sleepy ice wizard.

"I'm up! I'm up! Please stop!" Gray said as he tried to crawl away from Natsu who was clearly enjoying himself. "Fine, I'll stop but you better get out of bed!" Natsu said as he slid off of Gray and waited at the foot of the bed for the other to get up. Gray would let out a groan as he got up. "It's too fucking early for me to be awake. There better be a shit ton of coffee for me to drink," Gray said as he stretched and got up, popping his back. Natsu would keep his eyes on Gray as if he expected the other to merely fall onto his face on the floor back to sleep, Gray wasn't known as an early riser, most of the time it was a miracle to see him in the guild before noon. Gray would head out of the bedroom, followed by Natsu who carried their son with him in his scarf. "I don't know how strong you like your coffee, so I didn't make any before waking you. At least there's food?" Natsu asked. "I guess, so you going to cook?" Gray asked. "Yeah, here," Natsu said, handing their son to Gray who would sit and hold him at the table. Natsu would find an instant coffee and make some for Gray, using his magic to heat it up without making it too hot. He'd also make eggs and bacon for breakfast along with toast.

"I'm looking forward to the beach, aren't you?" Natsu asked as he flipped the eggs and added some cheese to them with a hum. Gray was much too busy staring at Natsu's ass to hear the question. "Gray?" Natsu asked as he turned to face his husband. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was a bit distracted," Gray admitted. "Oh really? What could possibly be distracting you?" Natsu asked playfully. "Oh, you know...just your ass," Gray said, causing Natsu to turn bright pink and laugh a bit. "Is it that big or something?" Natsu asked. "No, it's just a nice ass. I like to look at it," Gray said. "Am I not allowed to?" Gray asked. "Of course you are! It's just that's not what I was expecting you to say, at all!" Natsu said quickly. "Should I not mention when I'm watching your cute little ass when you run and move then?" Gray asked with a smirk on his face. "GRAY!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by his husband's words.

Gray and Natsu would eat breakfast before they'd head onto the beach. Gray would make a large umbrella for them to sit under, it would help to keep their little one from overheating or getting too cold. It would also help keep his sensitive skin from being burnt by the sun. If nothing else, Gray and Natsu were cautious parents, which was a bit of a surprise to everyone who knew the two reckless males. They didn't seem to worry about themselves, but they did worry about one another, and also apparently their friends as well, but their son was the thing they worried about the most. "What time should we go bother the others to get up?" Natsu asked as he just basked in the sunlight as it washed over his tanned body that lay stretched out on the large beach blanket/towel combination that was on the sand below the ice umbrella. His hands would be tucked behind his head as he smiled with his eyes closed. He'd let out a small squeak as he felt Gray's lips upon his own briefly. "Mm!" Natsu hummed happily.

Gray would smile at Natsu as the other acted very much cat-like as he just lay stretched out in the sunlight. Mira and Erza would be awake relatively early and wind up joining the two on the beach. They'd be followed by Cana within an hour, and everyone knew not to wake Laxus unless they wanted to be zapped, so they let Laxus and Freed sleep, the two would join the others around eleven in the morning. "I'm honestly surprised, Natsu," Laxus said. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he opened his eyes to look at the very tall blond male. "I was expecting you to have decided you wanted us all up at the ass crack of dawn. I wasn't expecting to sleep until almost noon," Laxus said with a chuckle. "Oh, well I didn't want to get my ass kicked, or you know get zapped by lightning," Natsu said with a shrug as he sat up. "I made a bit of a picnic that Gray made sure to ice with his magic so it wouldn't spoil or wilt," Natsu said with a look of happiness on his face.

Laxus would chuckle as he sat under the umbrella Gray had made, he'd rest one of his arms on his knee as he looked at the ocean. "The air here smells so good," Mira said from her seat next to Natsu. "Yeah, it really does," Erza said. "Hell yeah! Who wants to paaaarty?!" Cana exclaimed with a loud cheer, she was enjoying this vacation perhaps a little too much. "Come on you guys, let's start having a blast!" Cana said with a grin. The first few hours of the group on the beach was spent with everyone being hit on by Cana, not all at once but at different points. She groped both Erza and Mira, she flirted with Freed who merely shook his head and laughed softly, she hit on Laxus who just glared at her, but she managed to get him to laugh when she hit on Natsu and turned the pinkette the color of his hair.

"You two should go enjoy the ocean, I'll keep an eye on the little one," Mira said. "Alright, thanks, Mira!" Natsu said as he grabbed Gray's wrist and dragged him into the ocean. "I don't think anyone ever saw those two coming out as a couple," Freed said as he watched the two. "You're probably right, but they are adorable together!" Mira said as she held the baby who was wrapped in Natsu's scarf. "I think it's cute that Natsu never took his scarf off before, but now he wraps it around their son," Erza said, smiling fondly. "Speaking of, how do you guys think the little guy came to be?" Laxus asked. Everyone would just look at one another, then at the pair in the water before looking back at one another again. "No idea," they all said. Gray and Natsu would play in the ocean for a bit before heading back to the group once Natsu dried them off. "How's he doing?" Natsu asked. "He's sleeping, you have an adorable baby," Mira said as she handed the scarf bundled baby to Natsu.

The group would enjoy their time on their little vacation for the week they were given, Natsu spending most of his time in the sun acting like a cat soaking up the rays. The last day the group spent on the beach was made memorable by the various people caught kissing one another. Laxus and Freed had been caught by Gray and Natsu once and by Mira and Erza another time. Cana kissed both Mira and Erza at different points, though neither woman seemed to be adverse to her advances. Natsu and Gray laughed as they came to realize that Laxus and Freed were a couple and that they'd been able to keep it a secret from a majority of the guild.

The group would watch as the last rays of the sun washed over the ocean as they got onto the train to head back home, all of them were content and happy. They'd enjoyed their vacation and milked it for as long as they could. They all had fond memories of their time spent together on the beach. It would be a few hours before the group would disembark the train and head to their respective homes, Natsu wouldn't be seen for a majority of the next day as he spent a majority of the day with his son and husband.

* * *

**That brings an end to the Gratsu Week prompts. Hope you enjoyed them, thank you for reading! Also, this was posted on the 22nd, but the site put it as the 23rd for whatever reason.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever taken part in Gratsu Week, and I'm really hoping that I do well.


End file.
